yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mumfie won the vote as King of the Festival/Let the Celebration Begins
Here is how the Friendship Festical took it's placei in Mumfie's Everlasting Quest. Then, Mumfie participated while Gallus, Terramar, Pharynx, Spike, Sunburst, Hubie, and Jean-Bob joins in. Mumfie: Well, I guess this is it. Spike: (hearing the White Rabbbit's fanfare) Guys, the royalties and leaders are coming! Terramar: Oh boy, I can hardly wait. Pharynx: Neither can I, this could be a best festival role this time a year. Jean-Bob: I for one happen to be a prince, unlike Mumfie or any of you peasants. Mumfie: (gulps) With the fanfare hearing out, all the leaders and royalties arrived in carriages. Princess Celestia: We bid you all welcome. Mumfie: I can't believe it, all roylties and leaders from other worlds aside from Equestria and beyond it's realm. Mickey Mouse: Yep, it sure is a fine committee this time a year. Princess Luna: And now, we begin a royal council to vote who shall be King of the Friendship Festival. Mumfie: I don't care who'll be king, I'm just looking forward to this event. Spike: Me too, Mumfie. Scarecrow: What if Jean-Bob was voted? He always complained about being prince all the time. Jean-Bob: I know I will, Scarecrow. Mumfie: Never mind who's going to be crowned king, Jean-Bob, festivals are just the way of having fun. Princess Cadance: So, who should be voted king of the festivals? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Sultan: (chuckles) Flurry Heart is so adorable, Princess Cadance. (clears his throat) Now then, about the crown to who shall be the frestival's king. Chief Tannabok: Mumfie seems to have great potential in him, he made a lot of good friends. Queen Novo: I know, although I would recommend my nephew to be king. Prince Rutherford: Yak see no difference who'll be festival king, let us take vote. Chancellor Neighsay: All in favor in Mumfie to be crowned King of the Festival, say "Aye". Everyone, everypony and every creature: Aye! Chancellor Neighsay: The Ayes have it. Outside the Castle of Friendship, Chancellor Neighsay was ready to speak out his announcement. Chancellor Neighsay: The votes have been counted! This year's crowned king of the Friendhsip Festival goes to... Mumfie! Mumfie: Me!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah! Mumfie's the new Festical King! Whoo! Scarecrow: What do you think of that? Mumfie: It sounds like a great honor to me, I love it. Later that day, Rarity was just getting Mumfie ready for the festival. Rarity: Are you ready for this, Mumfie? Mumfie: I think so, Rarity, I've never been dressed up like a king before. Rarity: You'll make a fine festival king on the occasion, I'm sure you'll look marvelous. Mumfie: (dressed as the festival king) So, how do I look? Prince Derek: Hmm... There's one thing missing. Lord Rogers: Like what, Derek? Prince Derek: (realized) Of course. (placing a friendship shield pin in front of the cape) Perfect. Mumfie: Alright then, I'm ready for the Friendhsip Festival. As they all gathered outside the Castle of Friendship, the Friendship Festival has begun. Mumfie: Come on, Everyone! Let the festival begin! Chorus: What a glorious day It's the truth when we say It doesn't get any better than this During that song, the screen shows everyone getting the festival ready. All the best in the land are here Showing their hand and we're Sure they're the best that exist Princess Odette: We can dance like the wind Merlin: Play a wizard's violin Flash Sentry: And do tricks of incredible risk Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Thorax: Judging horses and lambs Sunburst: Unicorns, goats and rams Bromley: I really hope it gets better than this Queen Uberta: Of all the grace in the kingdom I know that the queen will rise up To the top of the list Rogers: Displays of wit and finese We have lacked, I confess But now voila! We have all that we missed Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Sunset Shimmer: Mumfie's brought us peace And set us all at ease So we can sing now Stygian: We're going to save our trip The way that our friendship Are supposed to do Cadance and Shining Armor: All the clouds have vanished Now that evil is banished From Equestria And so to celebrate We'll show the world how great We are Quasimodo: Hit the mark, ring the bell Bristle: Kiss them all and live to tell Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Hosts of jugglers and troubadours Lions and wild boars Foods from an unending list Grubber: Come and sample my wares Have some doughnuts and eclairs Madeline: Once you taste them you just can't resist Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this Speed: Daggers and dungeons Dragons and wolves Jean-Bob: Arrows and alligators fought us Puffin: We've overcome every possible foe Chancellor Neighsay: Look what our bravery has brought us Just as Mumfie tested the contrapting elevator to the School of Friendhsp balcony, Zephyr was with him waving at his parents. Chorus: Now there is nothing that can foil the fun Of Festival Days Then, Mumfie went back down as Zephyr pulled the lever sending straight back down. Prince Derek: Dealing with danger all of my life It's second nature to evade it Mumfie: But now that the final victory is ours I think it's time we celebrate it With Derek lifting Mumfie to the throne, Rarity placed the cape around his neck as Wiggins placed the friendhsip festival's king crown and Clopin offers him the scepter. Chorus: Now there is nothing that foil the fun Of Festival Days The best of all days Hear the crowd shout "Hurray!" To our festival king today It doesn't get any better than this There is only one kingdom where This kind of dream could come true where there's nothing amiss As for Terramar, he and Zephyr were playing dunk the snake with Sir Hiss with Zephyr having a good throw. Throw your cares to the wind Let the party begin It may be years till we cease and desist It doesn't get any better than Sir Hiss: Or any wetter than Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: This double-header Can't see anything better than With the song about to end, Mumfie was being lifted up by Sir Ector and Sir Kay with the crowd cheering happily. Chorus: It doesn't get any better than this It doesn't get any better than this After the song, Mumfie was very proud of himself being crowned King of the Friendship Festival. Mumfie: Thank you. Thank you all very much, it is such a great honor to be crowned King of the Friendship Festival this year. And to prove it, my frist act as the festival's king is to appoint the contestants who tried their best to win the vote be my Friendship Festival Knights. With that cheered, Gallus, Terramar, Pharynx, Spike, Sunburst, Hubie, and Jean-Bob came up to him with respect. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225